Pretty
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: Kurt finds a picture on Blaine's old facebook that really sparks an interest in how pretty Blaine's hands are. Thinking Blaine wouldn't be interested he doesn't mention it but when Blaine finds out he is more than eager to please Kurt.


It was a conversation he had on Saturday which prompted Kurt's interest. Kurt was not a Facebook fan instead preferring Twitter, he didn't have an account nor did he want one. And if it was up to him he would not be spending his Saturday night uploading videos onto Rachel Berry's facebook. Apparently this was a Rachel past time. He had agreed to come over for a sleepover because it had been a while since they had spent any proper time together, he didn't know that this would be on the agenda.

So here he was, sat next to her at her atrocious desk, nursing a glass of lemonade and completely bored out of his mind as Rachel chatted away. He was thinking of going to see Blaine tomorrow, he didn't mind driving out of his way, even though he would only see him for a few hours, he couldn't leave until the afternoon because he needed to help his dad at the shop in the morning. If he got up early with Rachel he would have time to go home and get everything ready for later.

Rachel clicked her fingers in front of his face, snapping out of his thoughts. "I didn't know Blaine had facebook." She repeated, frowning because he hadn't been listening to her. She clicked 'Add Friend' as she had spotted him in the sidebar.

"Neither did I." He placed his lemonade on the side and scooted his chair forwards to get a closer look at the small icon.

"You have been together over a year and you didn't know he had facebook? Maybe it's a different Blaine, oops." She clicked into the profile and her mouse hovered over the 'unfriend' button.

"No, no, that's Blaine! My God." Kurt exclaimed, gaping at the guy in the photo. He was a bit rugged, stubble and hair untamed, curls falling everywhere but what really caught his attention was his multicoloured nails holding his guitar clearly visible in the picture.

"Wow, Blaine has changed a lot." Rachel murmured. "I can barely recognise him!" Kurt nodded, swallowing thickly and humming in agreement. "This is obviously a really old profile."

He smacked Rachel's hand off the mouse and started to browse down his wall but he didn't recognise anyone, there were only a few comments on there. "This is from before Dalton." He noticed as he scoured his friends list. Kurt felt strange looking through his pages but figured if Blaine didn't want people to look he would have deleted it.

"He wasn't always a private boy before McKinley?"

Kurt shook his head no. Wondering if he should mention this to Blaine as he returned to the main screen, he clicked back onto the profile picture and grinned admiring his boyfriend. Rachel laughed at him.

"You like him like this!" She teased. "Never took you to like a bit of scruff, Kurt."

"I like him however he is, he's still Blaine. He's always handsome."

"You are too sweet you know." Rachel smiled and took the mouse back. She went to click out but Kurt knocked her with his elbow to catch her attention and blushed as he pulled his phone from his pocket; he snapped the picture of Blaine planning to show him tomorrow. It was by far one of his favourite pictures, he looked gorgeous and Kurt couldn't resist setting it as his wallpaper.

Rachel's interest in Blaine's facebook vanished as soon as she got a comment on one of her videos. Though they didn't mention it again that night, Kurt could not take his eyes off that photo as he stared at Blaine's pretty hands.

Kurt dreamed of Blaine that night as he often did but this time Blaine just kept touching him, colourful nails tracing his pale skin. Kurt watched those pink and green nails trail down his stomach and grip around him firmly, Blaine's hair a mess as he leaned forwards and-

He woke with a start and rushed into Rachel's bathroom where his wash bag and clean clothes were. He leaned against the sink and splashed his face with some water trying to calm down. He couldn't believe that he had just dreamed that while sleeping next to a girl. He was so glad he had woken up when he did otherwise things could have been a bit awkward. He looked at his watch and realised he needed to shower now because Rachel would be up at five o'oclock exactly.

Refusing to masturbate in his best friends shower he turned the dial to cold and tried not to yelp as he forced himself to stand under. He really needed to ask Blaine about that photo today, he didn't know why but there was just something about that picture that he really liked. He had never worn nail polish himself but on Blaine it looked amazing. Kurt sighed and got on with washing his hair.

Half an hour later he was stepping into Rachel's room, washed dressed and moisturised in record time. She was already up and on her treadmill with a protein shake in her hand. "Morning!" She didn't look up.

"You're already up? Sorry, I had first shower, I didn't wake you did I?" He asked, as much as Rachel annoyed him he didn't like to disturb her habits because it made her a bit crazy.

"No, it's okay, I had to run extra this morning so I started early." Kurt nodded and collected his things from around the room, packing his overnight bag back up. He gave his friend some privacy as she started her own morning routine.

He decided to go and help Mr. And Mr. Berry with breakfast. As expected they were both up and had a coffee waiting for him. He gratefully accepted it, hoping the day would speed up so he could go and see Blaine.

His phone beeped as he sat down.

_Blaine - Good morning Beautiful, I'm off for a run! I know you have work today, have a good day! Will I see you later as planned? xxx_

Kurt smiled and typed a quick reply.

_Kurt – Hey you, just having breakfast with the Berry's then I'm off to start my day : ) I will see you around 3.30ish?_

Two o'clock found Kurt shuffling out of his overalls in a most undignified way and rushing into the house to change for meeting Blaine. They took turns going to each other's houses at the weekend so it was fair. Technically it was Blaine's turn to drive but his parents were away so they decided to go to his as privacy was limited these days. He was sure his dad knew he and Blaine were having sex because he would randomly pop into Kurt's room for the weirdest things, Kurt would just roll his eyes and point him in the right direction pretending they had not just been furiously making out on the bed moments before.

It didn't take him long to get washed and changed because he had got his outfit ready in the morning.

At three-thirty Kurt pulled into Blaine's drive, his boyfriend sat on the porch waiting for him. Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine straighten his sweater before standing and grinning ear to ear. Kurt strolled over quickly taking the steps two at a time before closing Blaine into a hug, holding him tight. "I missed you yesterday." He admitted, kissing the boys cheek. Blaine smiled and returned the gesture.

"Let's go inside, I have that DVD you were talking about last year I bought a copy online!" Kurt smiled, his boyfriend was the best.

The couple were sprawled across the sofa, Blaine leaning with his back against Kurt with the boy's arms wrapped around him. Kurt planted a single kiss on Blaine's cheek as he whispered, "I love you." Blaine leant back further and squeezed Kurt's hands briefly.

"Mmmm, feels nice." He answered. Kurt had subconsciously been playing with Blaine's hands, rubbing the skin and outlining his fingers.

"I like you hands. I actually saw a really nice picture of your hands yesterday."Blaine turned around to look at Kurt.

"Of my hands?" He asked confused.

"Well, not just your hands, of you but I liked your hands." Blaine looked at him doubtfully. "No really, here I'll show you!" He untangled himself and went to get his bag from the floor. "I found it with Rachel yesterday."

"Why does Rachel have photo's of me? That's a bit creepy."

"Rachel is creepy, Blaine. I'm joking," He sat back down and snuggled back up to Blaine, Iphone in hand. He unlocked the screen and entered in his password and then handed the phone to Blaine. The boy gasped and blushed, his mouth coming to his mouth in surprise.

"This is so old! I look terrible!" Kurt gave him that look as that said 'Stop messing with me you know you are gorgeous, shutup.' "I can't believe it's your wallpaper! Change it, Kuuurt." He whinged, looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes.

"Ah, don't look at me like that!"

"Delete it"

"I like it! I'm keeping it!" Blaine pouted as Kurt grabbed the phone back off him and tried to hold it out of reach.

"But Kuuurtt!" Blaine protested and grinned before climbing into the boys lap to wrestle the phone off him. Kurt squealed and fell backwards on the sofa, pulling Blaine on him. Blaine's eyes twinkled mischievously before tickling down Kurt's sides.

"YOU WIN!" He giggled and Blaine climbed off laughing himself as he helped Kurt up. "Okay, I'll change the wallpaper, but I can keep it right?"

"Okay, why do you like it so much anyway?" Kurt flushed crimson and suddenly became very interested in his phone as he changed the picture, taking longer than necessary to browse through his picture library. "Kuuurt?"

"I just- I know it sounds stupid but I really like the nail polish, I just think it looks hot!" Blaine's eyebrows shot up, not expecting that answer. "I know it's silly, I just- I couldn't stop thinking about it and-"

"Kurt, you _like_ it, don't you?" He grinned, teasing. Kurt was so embarrassed, he had planned to tell him but wasn't sure how he would react. "Because you know babe, I have some upstairs." Kurt gaped as Blaine took his hand and lead him up the stairs film forgotten.


End file.
